


Pure Fear

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Closure, Detectives, Family Fluff, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Full Moon, Investigations, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Minor Brett Talbot/Liam Dunbar, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Murder, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: The detectives get a shock to the system when they get a murder case. The suspect is a cold psychopathic murderer with a thirst for gore and blood. They need to hurry before he finds a new victim and gets back at the one who escaped.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's #17. A word of warning, the story is dark in some places, I did my best to add as much fluff as possible to counteract it.  
> However, I flat out refuse to write an actual rape scene. Oh, there will be mentions of it, but that is all. None of the couples here will be getting raped.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Jez catch a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. 'Tis the Season for the Avengers will be next to be posted.  
> I'm going with a different president for this uni. Because I want my boys and other characters to be happy. This is my fandom world, so anything goes.

**_Springbrooks complex, Brooklyn, New York, 2017;_ **

Derek and Stiles cuddled up to each other on the couch, on the first day of the new year.

"The new president Bernie Sanders will be sworn in soon." Stiles was saying.

"It's definitely going to be different." Derek responded. The boyfriends continued discussing their future. At the end of the conversation, Derek kissed Stiles softly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve cuddled up together. They discussed the upcoming year.

"It's going to be strange not seeing Aurora at all times." Steve was saying.

"She'll have to adjust to daycare too." Bucky responded.

"You and I will be able to see her on some afternoons." Steve smiled.

"I'll still miss her during the day." Bucky sighed. Steve chuckled and kissed Bucky.

"You are such a sap." he said.

* * *

**_Washington DC;  
_ **

Jez and Ash were in their office, sitting around while looking through files. All of sudden, the phone rang and Jez answered it. Her blue eyes went wide before she said her goodbyes and hung up.

"Ash, we just caught a break!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"We have a lead on Jeremy Thornton." Jez responded. Ash jumped up,

"No way!" The FBI agent remembered the notorious kidnapper and murderer too well.

Thornton had kidnapped many girls aged five to eight years. He would keep a child for a month before disposing of them. Thorton would then send pictures of his victims to either the FBI or the parents. A week later, he restarted his cycle of terror again. To this day, the FBI had yet to recover their bodies, much less arrest the notorious criminal.

"Let's jump on this lead." Ash suggested.

Elsewhere, Jeremy just smirked as he looked at his collection. He shook with pleasure and excitement. His satisfaction came to an end as he remembered a certain girl from 16 years ago. He scowled darkly. An interference allowed for the child to get away and it still made his blood boil.

'I will find her. She will not survive.' he vowed. He calmed a bit before trying to decide on his next victim. He kept thinking on it for some time. This girl had to be the perfect prey.


	2. Daily Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families get ready for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted tmw. I claim creative license for some of the details mentioned here. Yes, the extra details are very much necessary. Because in future fics, we will be revisiting the community center.

Bucky and Steve woke up when their alarm went off on Monday morning. They showered and got dressed so they could make an early breakfast. They made egg skillets with peppers, tomatoes, potatoes, mushrooms, sausage, bacon, and melted cheeses on top. They had toast, milk, and coffee to go with it.

After they finished eating, they got up and cleared the table. Putting the dishes away and washing up, Steve turned and pulled out the lunches. While Bucky loaded up the kids' backpacks. They also made sure that Drew and Aurora had their diaper bags ready for day care.

After finishing checking on the kids, they got their own lunches and bags together. Excellent, they were ready. So they went to wake the kids up.

"Wake up, kids. Time for school." Steve announced, as they knocked at their children's doors.

* * *

Zack was the first kid to wake up. He shuffled into the bathroom with his clothes to shower before the other kids could get there first. Lottie was infamous for taking her time when it was her turn in the bathroom. With Zack handled, Bucky moved on to Lottie's room.

"Papa, no. Sleepy." Lottie whined into her pillow. Bucky replied,

"I know, baby girl, but you have school." he said.

While Bucky was coaxing his oldest daughter out of bed, Steve had his hands full with the younger kids. While Wanda had gotten up to get dressed, Pietro refused to even move an inch. In the end, Bucky stepped in to handle Pietro so Steve could finish waking up the others.

Thirty minutes later, the parents had all of the kids. Aurora was strapped in her carrier. Pietro had dropped down on the sofa and dozed off when the door bell rang. He grumbled as Steve opened the door to see Mike with Ace in tow. The boy had his book bag.

Soon, the kids were dropped off in the penthouse so the parents could get to work.

* * *

 The Hale, Argent, and Townsend families plus Stiles, Danielle, Isaac, and the kids gathered around the expanded table for breakfast. Breakfast consisted of eggs, bacon, hash browns, fruit, and toast. They had milk and apple juice for the kids and teens. The adults had coffee to drink. Drew was given his own plate with the food cut in very small pieces.

Aurora dozed in her carrier as everyone ate. The group discussed their days' plans. As he ate, Pietro was slowly becoming alert.

"Whenever you're ready, kids. You've got a school day ahead of you." Rose said.

* * *

After they finished cleaning up, the kids and teenagers took the elevator down to the lobby. The bus stop was in front of the apartment complex.

Stiles watched over the kids. The elementary school bus arrived, and the kids boarded said bus. The teens were relieved of babysitting just before their bus got there. The new day had begun as everyone set out for school or work.

* * *

In the meantime, Derek walked into the community center with Aurora and Drew. He scanned his badge then he brought little Aurora and Drew to the new day care.

The community center had two floors. The first floor of the community center was rented offices, the new day care, the gym, an indoor water park with a concessions area, two water playgrounds for kids and adults alike, body and inline tube slides, and a whirlpool. In addition, there were staff rooms and the front desk.

The second floor had the staff kitchen, lounge, the detective agency, several multipurpose rooms, games room and a library.

Both floors had water fountains and bathrooms. The daycare was filled with play pens, sleeping cots and cribs, and toys. There was a bookcase filled with picture books.

The back and side yards were fenced. The side yard connected to the tennis courts and the outdoors pool. Said pool had diving boards. There was also a wading pool for toddlers.

The back yard had a play set consisting of slides, swings, forts, and monkey bars. Additional attractions included; a climbing wall, sandbox, a seesaw, and a merry go round.

For the toddlers there was a club house, a teeter totter, infant to toddler swings, and a climber including a slide and a crawl tunnel. The kids would be safe at the day care.


	3. Happy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison remembers a family trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. CH 3 will be posted next.

Brett, Liam, Mason, and the other teens crammed for finals. Alicia and Ryan had joined the study group. The teenagers all groaned as they checked and double checked their exam reviews, notes, and homework assignments. Mason face planted onto the binder.

"Ugh, why are finals so awful?" he wanted to know.

"I only have this one final yet it feels like I have four of them." Ryan groaned. Alicia groaned,

"Is it too late to drop out?" she wanted to know. Boyd kicked her seat.

"Don't even think about it. I had to suffer through it, now you do too." he declared.

* * *

A hour or so later, Allison was sitting by the window of the penthouse. She looked out onto the rainy streets and a memory flashed into her mind...

_Chris and Kate picked Allison up from preschool. The three years old girl hugged them and looked around._

_"Where is Mommy?" she asked._

_"Mommy wanted some alone time, so your Daddy and I wanted to take you out for some fun." Kate answered._

_"Yay!" Allison cheered. Then they drove to the local state park with camping sites and hiking trials._

_"Let's go!" Allison beamed as they unstrapped her from her car seat._

* * *

**_A Taste of Home, Brooklyn, New York;  
_ **

Bronwen, Hinata, Heather, and the rest of the crew were making their winter treats. They made snowmen, snowflakes, and penguin shaped sugar cookies. Blue and white frosting was the norm, with black and orange being used for the penguin cookies.

Vanilla and chocolate cupcakes with blue buttercream frosting and topped with a sugar snowflake was added to the winter collection.

They even made marshmallow snowmen.

Finally, there were specially made cupcakes for the winter; chocolate cupcake with spiced cherry filling, chocolate with orange filling, winter mocha drizzle and white chocolate mocha cupcakes.

The drink options were either hot chocolate or smoothies. The options were winter citrus, peanut butter cookie, or apple pie smoothies.

The customers would start rolling in soon. They had to be ready.

* * *

**_Springbrooks community center;  
_ **

The detectives went through paperwork while the teens were at school. Helen took calls for them. It was just an average day for them.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve finished packing all of the lunches and bathing the younger children. Due to Zack's peanuts allergy and Pietro being a picky eater, Steve had opted to go with bento lunches, complete with cookie cutters, tiny sauce cups and cute food picks.

"We need to sneak as much vegetables into their diets as possible." he said to Bucky. For the twins, Steve put together vegetable kehobs made of cherry tomatoes, mushrooms, cucumber slices and carrots. In the smaller sections went chewy granola and kiwi fruit flowers with cantaloupe and kiwi as leaves and either grapes or raspberries as the center.

Lottie received sushi sandwich rolls, fruit kehobs and goldfish crackers. The fruit kehobs consisted of kiwi, strawberries, grapes, blueberries, star shaped watermelon pieces, and miniature marshmallows.

Zack got a small homemade veggie pizza with cheese cubes and fruits on the side. The fruits consisted of cherries, pineapple, star and heart shaped apple, cantaloupe, and watermelon pieces.

After they finished, Bucky and Steve went to their bedroom and cuddled up to each other.


	4. Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek gets terrible news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. TtSftA will be updated next.

Bucky, Chris, Jane, Darcy, and other SI department heads gathered for a meeting. They had to plan for the masquerade costume ball. They read through all of the notes and checked their facts.

"Have we ordered masks for the ball?" Pepper was saying.

"They just came in." came the reply.

While SI was making plans, Sam and Steve had a group therapy session. They were meeting with more veterans and talking about progress. Nix had exited the hospital just before his move to Brooklyn two months before. He was calm during his meeting since he trusted Steve and Sam. They talked through their problems together.

* * *

At the penthouse, Allison was taking a nap, she hadn't been able to sleep a wink. She tossed and turned as she was caught into the past once more.

_She was three again, watching as her father fought someone. She gasped in shock and fear._

_"Daddy?" She called, confused and worried. Chris yelled to Kate,_

_"Get Ally out of here!" Kate turned and ran to her niece, and picked her up before running. Allison looked over her aunt's shoulder to see her daddy resume his fight..._

Allison was shaken awake by Chris.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked his daughter.

"I had this dream that you were fighting someone and Kate pulled me away." Allison answered. Chris tensed but hugged her close. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Steve put Aurora down for her nap after feeding her a bottle. He sat down and started working on the dessert menu for Feb. 

He drew pictures of couples in love, the Eiffel Tower, and desserts. He then took a break to begin his other commissions.

Eventually, Steve made his decision and started drawing. He worked hard to make sure that his work was the best possible.

* * *

Elsewhere, Jeremy was in a devious mood. Finally, he had found the perfect prey. He was beyond giddy, that he nearly gave the game away. Luckily depending whom you ask, he managed to keep his composure.

After waiting the whole night, he stole a child in their sleep away from their family home. He smirked as lights switched on and all the hell broke loose. They still couldn't stop him.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Derek and Stiles cuddled up to each other for some alone time. The couple enjoyed the physical closeness until Derek's phone went off.

"Hey, Parrish." he greeted as he answered. He sat up in shock as Parrish explained everything.

"What?!" Derek ended the phone and looked at Stiles.

"Derek, what's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"That was Parrish. A child was taken." came the grim reply. Stiles jumped up and gasped as horror over took him. 

"I'll call everyone. We have to get to work." he said. Derek rushed out. Play time was over.


	5. Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole neighborhood is on edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted tmw.

The two lacrosse teams had a scrimmage for practice. Mason was beyond distracted with worry. That he wasn't paying attention and something happened. He got hurt and had to have an ambulance called. Liam begged to ride with his friend. The beta was scared out of his mind.

A short time later, Erica and Cora arrived at dance practice. They were to practice the usual routines and then a new dance. The girls continued to be professional despite the worry about their friend.

"He'll be alright. We have to believe." Cora reassured her friend.

Derek, Stiles, and the remaining detectives had a meeting to discuss the investigation. They were all so frustrated.

"All we have is what the police found." Trip was saying.

"Can we try to take a piece each and make something of it?" Skye offered. Before anyone could reply, Jez and Ash arrived at the agency. They looked tired and stressed out. They greeted each other and sat down to talk.

"Thank you for coming and helping us," Derek said.

"We appreciate and need it." he finished.

* * *

While the teens were busy, Chief Fury and the mayor hosted a press conference at city hall. The reporters were used to the routine by now. The two men were stressed beyond belief. Nick looked like he hadn't slept all week.

"We have the evidence that allows us to believe that Jeremy Thornton is a threat to public safety. However, before we made our discovery, Thornton had retreated into hiding." Fury announced.

"We ask the public to be on the lookout and make sure their children are safe. Have someone supervising them at all times. Finally, until it is safe, a city ordinance will make the curfew 9PM." he finished. The media was extremely interested in the story and they each wanted questions answered.

"Daily Bulge. Do you have a description of Thornton?" a reporter asked.

"We will be releasing a photo soon. We are using a new age progression software to age his face." Fury answered. The mayor stepped forward.

"We must return to our investigation. That will be all for now." he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Live conference were shown on TV at all schools from elementary to junior and high schools. The fifth graders were scared by the news. The teacher tried her best to calm the down.

The middle school students were also on edge. They had younger cousins and relatives to worry about! No one felt safe with Jeremy on the loose.

At Brooklyn Tech High, Alicia was suffering from the news. It brought back so many memories of her kidnapping. Until he was caught, the atmosphere would be tense and dreadful.

* * *

Allison was in her home when she underwent another trip down memory lane again.

_Allison was three again. The day after they arrived at a state park, Chris, Kate, and Allison met Gerard and a teenage boy for lunch. Kate ran up and hugged her father. She then turned to kiss Jeremy._

_"Who are you?" Chris asked, frowning._

_"This is Jeremy." Gerard said as he introduced Jeremy to Chris. Chris shook his head before keeping Allison near him. He didn't trust Jeremy with his sister and daughter. That whole day, Chris couldn't shake this worrisome feeling. Jeremy made him uncomfortable._

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had alone time. The kids were in their rooms, sound sleep.

Bucky and Steve kissed while tearing the other's clothing off. When they were both nude, Bucky picked his husband up and dropped him on their king sized bed.

Bucky turned and grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. He then proceeded to prep Steve carefully, kissing him thoroughly.

When he deemed Steve ready, he grabbed his hips and lined himself up. Bucky pushed into him slowly, before thrusting in deeper and beginning a quick pace.

Steve moaned and dug his nails into Bucky's back as he thrust harder. Eventually,, Steve came hard with a whimper. Bucky followed soon after him with a grunt.

As they came down from their orgasms, Bucky kissed him again softly.

"Was I too rough?" he asked. Steve shook his head and pouted until Bucky kissed him again. He cuddled into the sheets with a sigh and they drifted off to sleep.


	6. Transform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives visit an ice cream shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 should be posted tmw.

Bucky and Steve got up at 6AM. Due to the curfew, the family would be undergoing some changes until the criminal was caught. They showed and got dressed, before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast. Breakfast consisted of Belgian waffles. The toppings varied from powdered sugar and chocolate syrup to berries and bananas.

They each woke the children up once the waffles were hot and ready. When everyone were dressed, they sat down at the table to eat their breakfast with milk. The adults had either milk and coffee.

When breakfast was done, the table was cleared. The kids were sent off to brush their teeth while the parents went through each bag to make sure that the kids had all of their supplies. Soon, everyone piled into the van.

The children was taken to daycare and then school. Zack had to go in with Steve when he took Drew and Aurora in the community center. A daycare worker was in the lobby awaiting the arriving parents. She signed the children in, and directed Steve and Zack to the daycare. Another worker helped Steve get the kids settled in the playroom.

"Be good, babies," Steve smiled before kissing their cheeks and leaving with Zack.

* * *

About two hours later, Steve and Dr. Briggs held a group therapy session with the teens. Ryan and Alicia were visibly upset with the recent events. Isaac was slowly getting over the shock of seeing his brother's 'ghost.' Malia was coming to her own sense of closure.

The adults looked at each other. This session was going to be tough.

"Alright, let's begin with the girls." Dr. Briggs suggested.

* * *

After school, the crew at the shop was very busy with the rush to make more treats. Some was out in front selling said treats. The treats were a major hit with the chocolate fans and they ordered a ton of cupcakes and smoothies.

"I can't wait to see the profits." Bronwen smiled.

The detectives went by the ice cream shop next door to the elementary school. The part time worker; Drake Roberts was a white male with reddish hair. He was behind the counter, serving a young woman her ice cream sundae. Derek approached Drake.

"May we ask you a few questions?" he asked.

"Um...sure?" came the reply.

"We will talk after your shift ends." Derek responded.

* * *

That night, Derek and the pack got ready for the full moon.

The previous October, the pack had begun to insulate an old warehouse. They had managed to figure out to heat it recently.

They stripped their clothes off and shifted. Peter, Derek, Malia, and Cora were fully grown, but the bitten betas had the forms of pups.

Peter napped while the others chased each other around the warehouse. Derek charged his uncle and nudged him awake. The grey furred wolf glared at his nephew before chasing him.

* * *

_**vague location, early morning;** _

Jeremy watched them from a distance. He was overjoyed and shaking with sheer anticipation. He couldn't wait for them to find his 'present'.

A jogger was running on the sidewalk when they noticed an arm sticking out from a narrow alley. They took a closer look and screamed in terror. The bystanders heard their screams and came running. They stumbled upon the body. It wasn't long before the police were called.


	7. Blanket of Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives have trouble tracking their killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. TtSftA will be next to be updated.

Derek, Stiles, Allison, Skye, and Trip had a meeting. They were angry and frustrated.

"We need to step our game up here," Stiles sighed.

"We have his original picture. Jez gave it to us." Skye mentioned, before handing out Jeremy's picture. Allison froze when the photo was passed to her. Shocked recognition set in.

"He's my aunt Kate's boyfriend." she said. Derek and Stiles went stiff.

"Explain." Stiles finally said.

"I met Jeremy when I was young. One day, they were happy and in love, and the next, my aunt was pissed. He tried to charm her again. My dad didn't buy it. I just barely remember Dad fighting him." Allison explained.

"However, if this all is true, and my mom knew, he would be dead and buried." she finished. Stiles and Derek had to agree. Victoria Argent would have never stood for a potential threat to her daughter to be within five miles of Allison, much less breathing. The detectives looked at Allison, who was still staring off in space.

**_Brooklyn Elementary School;_ **

Lottie and the twins were playing at lunch recess. While light snowflakes fell around them, they played hide & seek with other kids as more teachers watched. The students tried to keep; going as normal.

* * *

While the kids played outside, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They kissed softly. It was rare to have time alone now that they had kids. Things heated up and they stripped until they were both naked.

Soon, Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers. Moments later, Steve gasped and arched off the bed as Bucky fingered him open. When Bucky deemed him ready, he slicked himself up and took Steve.

Bucky made slow love to his husband, taking in every desperate gasp and moan. Eventually, the couple came together, shuddering and panting.

As they came down from their highs, the man with dark hair cuddled his husband into his side. They had a few hours before they needed to get the kids. So, they could rest for a bit.

* * *

Allison took a nap. She fell asleep promptly and dreamed.

_She was a little girl again. Allison was walking along a trail when she saw auntie Kate's boyfriend. Jeremy was looking around and walking swiftly on the path. Allison was confused by his strange behavior, so she followed him from a distance. He soon ducked into an old recreation building. The windows had been boarded up._

_Allison got closer and looked around. She found a window that had a gap and went to take a peek. Her eyes went wide as she saw something. Horror overtook her and she started to scream..._

Allison sat up screaming, shaking, and sweating. She looked around the room to try and calm down. She was spooked out of her mind.

* * *

The next day was Saturday, a free day, so Boyd, Erica, Derek, Stiles, Brett, and Liam went out on a group date. They walked through the neighborhood and eventually found the street where vendors tended to set up shop.

They had a pick of Korean, Mexican, and even German food. After grabbing their food, they ate at the picnic table. They watched as joggers ran their regular route, and families played with their dogs. They shared their different meals and relaxed.

Boyd looked at his empty plate that once held a mountain of bulgogi.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to buy three more plates and some rice. I'm not sharing." he declared.

* * *

In the meantime, Peter and Chris had alone time. They put in a movie and cuddled up on the couch. Chris was upset about Jeremy being out on the streets. Especially since he was supposed to be dead.

"Jeremy is supposed to be dead. I saw him fall." Chris was saying.

"We'll get him. I won't let him hurt you all." Peter reassured as the wolf pressed a chaste kiss to Chris' lips.


	8. Cryo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives stumble upon a terrible sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 should be posted tmw.

Jez and Ash drove the detectives to a state park in a van. They met two new comers.

"These are my friends; Rae and Kelly." Jez said. The detectives greeted the newcomers and vice versa. Then they looked around said state park.

The park was filled with trees and animals roaming. There were cabins, lodges, and other buildings scattered here and there. The group started walking.

Eventually, they stumbled across an old recreation center. Allison froze as she stared at the all too familiar building. Minutes later, they walked in and saw huge cryogenic chambers. Allison looked at the machines and pierced it together.

"Oh my God." she breathed.

"I know what happened to my memories." she finished.

Elsewhere, Jeremy was determined and on the move. He had to fulfill his blood lust.

* * *

 Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up to each other. Derek kissed Stiles and pulled him closer. With the heavy case, they both needed the intimacy.

* * *

Dr. Elizabeth Briggs and Steve had an emergency session with Ryan. Ryan had fainted in school and was carried to the nurse by a classmate.

Rose called Dr. Briggs after she woke up close to tears and stressed. Dr. Briggs was deeply concerned. She could see the distress in Ryan's eyes. The girl visibly trembled on the couch.

"Sweetheart, can you tell me what happened?" Dr. Briggs probed. She would ease Ryan into this session.

* * *

That evening, the families plus Isaac, Stiles, Danielle, and the Roger-Barnes kids had dinner. Dinner consisted of takeout. They ordered cheese and supreme pizzas with breadsticks and wings. They had coke and juice to drink. After dinner arrived, they sat down and all dug into the food.

"Stiles, you touch that last breadstick, we'll have words." Malia promised. Stiles drew back his hand with a pout.

* * *

While the kids were up at the penthouse for a sleepover, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They hadn't had sex in over a week because of other responsibilities, but now the kids were away.

The parents kissed with a hungry passion as Steve ripped open his husband's shirt. They ripped down to their bare skin and Bucky grabbed the lube.

Bucky took Steve into his mouth and slicked up his fingers. He opened him up, loving the desperate, sweet moans.

Eventually, he slicked himself up and pressed into Steve. He kissed his husband hard and fucked into him. The pace was quick, and all too soon, the men climaxed under the intense pleasure.

As they came down from their highs, Steve kissed Bucky with a shy smile. The brunette chuckled. Almost a decade of love making, and Steve still blushed.


	9. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison experiences another tough memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

Steve opened his studio to a therapy session. The kids were given their own table. Drew was given Honey sticks Beeswax crayons while Lottie and the twins got dot markers and glitter glue pens. Zack was given watercolors and he made sure to keep said watercolors out of his baby brother's hands. They painted, dabbed and scribbled on their sheets of paper.

Isaac, Malia, Ryan, and Alicia were all given easels. The mood and mental state of each teen could be clearly seen in each artwork. Steve finally had his suspicions confirmed and documented them. He would need to set up a meeting with Elizabeth.

* * *

The next day, Allison was daydreaming in English class.

_Three years old Allison peeked through the foggy glass and saw tubes with bodies inside. She felt off and a bit scared. She didn't understand why but she still wanted to scream. Then Jeremy walked out and saw her. He was terrified. She could expose him._

_"You got to keep this a secret, Ally. Promise me." he pleaded._

_"But why?" the small girl didn't understand._

_"Because it is part of my job. It's supposed to be secret." he bluffed. While he was attempting to reason, he got impatient. So he stomped towards the little girl, scaring her into running. Allison ran away screaming;_

_"Daddy! Auntie Kate!" the girl sobbed. Jeremy ran after her and caught her by the lake. He tried to smother her, but Kate and Chris grabbed him..._

Allison screamed and sat up. She looked around and saw her classmates staring. Mortified, she jumped up and ran out of the classroom.

The news of Allison's outburst rapidly spread, making the gossip rounds. The latest piece of gossip soon reached Jeremy. The man was surprised before realization dawned. He grinned with sick joy.

"Finally found you." he smirked.

"Daddy can't protect you now." he finished before he settled down to plot.

* * *

While Allison was reliving a traumatic memory, Derek and Stiles had alone time in Derek's room. As they stripped down, Derek sucked hickeys in Stiles' neck. Derek soon grabbed the lube from the bedside table and slicked up his fingers.

He proceeded to prepare Stiles thoroughly before he pressed into Stiles, kissing his plush lips. The slow, thorough pace made Stiles moan. Several minutes later, Stiles shook as he climaxed. Derek fucked into him harder and came.

As they came down from their highs, Derek and Stiles kissed softly.

"I love you so much, baby." Derek said.

* * *

**_Brooklyn Elementary school;_ **

Due to the danger and the increasing icy weather, the kids had indoor recess in the gym. The kids were playing four corners and other indoor games. They had so much fun. They had mostly forgotten the danger outside. The teachers were thankful for this.

* * *

That afternoon, Allison and Ryan met up at a small park. Both girls were visibly surprised when they saw each other.

"Ryan? What are you doing here?" Allison wanted to know.

"I'm supposed to be meeting Hanabi, Alicia, and Ko. We have a project for world history. What about you?" Ryan answered.

"I got a text message from Kira." Allison admitted.

"Maybe we can wait together?" Ryan offered. Allison accepted, so the girls found a bench and sat down to wait.

Seeing that the younger girl wasn't leaving, Jeremy growled in anger. Drat! He'll have to improvise then. So he made his move. Coming out of hiding, Jeremy grabbed the girls and made a run for it.

"Surprise! Missed me?" he announced.


	10. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The manhunt gets underway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. TtSftA will be updated next.

Unknown to Jeremy, Ryan's classmates had arrived and see him flee with the girls, Hanabi pulled out her phone and promptly called 911. When they got the news, Parrish, Ash, and Jez jumped into action. Jeremy had changed his M.O. So they needed to speed up their search and fast.

"Gather all of your information quickly! We have a limited amount of time to track the bastard." Parrish commanded. Everyone grabbed their files and headed to the meeting room. After everything was spread out on the table, Jez looked at the notes and pieced some of the information together.

"Guys, the answer was right under our nose. Looking at his past connections, his target was really one of the detectives." she stated.

"Someone call her father and put out an Amber Alert for Allison Argent. Time is running out." Ash added.

* * *

A hour or so later, Peter, Chris, Rose, and their families were going out of their minds in worry. Derek and the other detectives headed to the agency to see if Skye could track the girls' phones.

Peter was trying to comfort his husband. He hugged Chris as he cried. The intense fear shook him to the core.

"Chris, we'll get her back. Our girl will be safe." Peter reassured.

* * *

_Chris and Jeremy fought by the lake. Both men were equally skilled and determined to win. Jeremy even went as far to fight dirty. He lunged at Chris, sending him sprawling. After he overcame his shock, he managed to buckle the other man off. They rolled over and over, punching and kicking at the other.  
_

_Soon, they had reached a cliff. Jeremy grabbed Chris and tried to force him off the cliff. Chris, too trained in hand-to-hand combat to be caught by an amateur, whipped them around and used the momentum to throw the man over. Jeremy screamed as he fell._

_"Chris!" Kate yelled, running up with Allison. Chris turned away to face them._

_"It's over, Kate. He can't hurt any more girls." he vowed._

* * *

Jeremy needed leverage to get the damned FBI off his back and fast! Going through a list of potential targets, he found the right one. Perfect.

The next day, the kids were waiting to be picked up when Jeremy managed to bypass the teacher's aide. He took Zack, the twins, and Lottie. By the time the administrators noticed the kids were gone, Jeremy was far away from the school.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ryan and Allison tried to comfort the children. They had been shocked when they were tossed in a room and found four little girls. Their ages ranged from four to eight years old. The group had introduced themselves and vice versa. So the teens knew that their fellow captives' names were Iliana, Alex, Robin, and Bridget. Iliana and Robin were brunettes while Bridget and Alex had blond hair.

All of sudden, the door opened and Jeremy entered the room with his new captives.

"Have a new pal for you. Play nice." he smirked.


	11. Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy gets caught at his hideout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11-12 will be posted next.

The detectives finally found Jeremy's hideout. Within five minutes, the FBI and the detectives arrived at the state park at roughly the same time. They found the hideout, which turned out to be an abandoned building.

They entered the building and found Jeremy nowhere to be seen. They found an uniform from an ice cream shop with the name Drake Roberts on it, although. The detectives gasped in shock and dawning horror,

"We spoke to him. He was at the shop near the elementary school." Skye spoke in disbelief.

"He'll probably be on the run." Ash suggested.

"No. He'll want to be near his target. We find that person and we find him." Jez stated.

* * *

The detectives were outside in the nearby woods when the police arrived. A SWAT team accompanied them. Minutes later, Jeremy promptly ran out of the building as SWAT stormed it. 

While SWAT rescued the kids, the detectives approached Jeremy. The detectives didn't have any shred of mercy for Jeremy. He had harmed their family and friends. Jeremy looked and spotted them, before smirking.

"These girls were a lot of fun." Jeremy gloated.

"You bastard! What did you do to them?!" Stiles exploded.

"I took what was mine and discarded them when I was done." Jeremy confessed.

"Their bodies are in the cryogenics tanks if you want them." he finished.

"That's enough!" Derek growled. Jeremy smirked as the real party began.

* * *

The group faced off against Jeremy. They were furious and if they were honest, they wanted him dead. Kate arrived soon after. The teens and Derek were shocked to see the woman. She had died, hadn't she?

"Kate," Stiles gasped.

"What the hell are you here for?" he finished.

* * *

Kate was clearly furious. She ignored the detectives and focused on Jeremy. A moment later, she lunged for Jeremy with a hunting knife.

"You son of a bitch! I should have made sure you were dead!" she shouted angrily as her eyes flashed blue.

"Katie, you are too damn weak to kill me." Jeremy replied.

"I'll show you weak, bastard." Kate retorted as she plunged her knife into his groin before shoving it into his jugular.

"Rot in hell." she promptly declared.

* * *

 That evening, Derek and Stiles had some alone time. The day's events had been tough. They were relieved that the case was finally over. Stiles kissed Derek and cuddled further into his arms.

"He's gone now, baby." Derek reassured.


	12. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted next.

**_New York-Presbyterian/Weill Cornell Medical Center;_ **

Stephen, Eric, Becca, and Bruce enjoyed a brief break in the lounge with their co-workers; Christine Palmer and Claire Temple. All of sudden, they heard sirens. They rushed out to see ambulances arriving with kids, teens, and police officers.

"What happened?" Becca asked the officers.

"The kids were rescued from that bastard Thornton." Natasha answered.

"Get a saline solution ready and bring them to the main room." Eric declared.

* * *

 Within five minutes, the parents arrived and scooped up their daughters. They cuddled them while fussing over them. The kids were so happy to see their parents.

"I hope Allison and Ryan are okay." the kids said.

While the kids were being fussed over, Allison reunited with her parents and sister. They were beyond happy to see each other. Chris had Allison in a tight hug. Allison squeezed her dad and cried. Their nightmare was finally over.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve were hugging and kissing their kids when Iliana came by with her mom. Kelly's eyes went wide when she laid eyes on Drew.

"Alex?" she whispered.

"Noo. Me Dwew." Drew said. Kelly blinked before regaining her composure and turning to the parents.

"Who is Drew's mommy?" she asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Bucky was suspicious.

"It's a long story." came the reply.

"We're listening." Steve said. Kelly took a deep breath before she began to speak.

* * *

A hour or so later, Jez was taking Kate's statement.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Jez asked.

"He tried to kill Allison years ago after she found out his secret. Bastard had the nerve to use me as his beard." Kate scowled.

"When I found out that he was alive. I lost it." she finished. The police nodded as they took her statement, contemplating whether to actually arrest her.

In the meantime, Chris and Allison arrived at the police station. After Jez left, Allison and Chris sat down to talk with Kate. Allison smiled, she was happy to see her aunt. They had some catching up to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They cuddled each other under the covers.

"It's over. The kids are safe." Bucky was saying. Steve nodded as they kissed. They were thankful that their kids were finally home.


	13. Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate is taken to the supernatural board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi should be posted tmw.

The police had decided not to arrest Kate.  However, while Kate's actions were justified in this case, she still had to answer for her misdeeds; regarding the Hale Fire and other things.

So, Ash and Jez took Kate to the supernatural council. The elders thanked the agents as they took the werejaguar in custody.

While Ash and Jez were handing Kate over, Malia confronted Corrine in her cell. Seeing the woman rotting in a cell gave Malia the closure she needed.

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York;_ **

 Dr. Briggs and Steve held a therapy session with Rose and Ryan. Ryan had mixed feelings. While she was vastly relieved that Jeremy was dead. She also was unhappy that he had left a trail of dead children in his wake. 

"Why did he have to kill them?" she wept.

"That's for the police to determine." Steve sighed.

"Why couldn't they get their happy endings? Why did Fiona and Cassidy have to die?" Ryan cried, as she got to her point. The adults looked at each other. This would be another tough session. They hoped that this didn't set Ryan back.

* * *

Meanwhile, the groups went out on a group date. They attended a play; Fiddler on the Roof. The couples enjoyed the play. They were enthralled by the story and the choreography. The night was young so they attended the meet and greet after the show.

* * *

That evening, Kelly, Iliana, Allison, and the Roger-Barnes met up at IHOP for dinner. They were happy as they ordered pancakes and dishes. After the dinner, they tipped the waiter and headed home for some bonding time.

* * *

A hour or so later, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They spooned in their bed. The kids were being cuddled by Allison and the Hales. Everyone needed some TLC.

As the couple cuddled, they kissed softly. The closeness brought a warm sense of happiness and comfort.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples forget their responsibilities to take care of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. TtSftA will be updated next.  
> I claim creative license on the details mentioned here.

A week had passed since Kate was turned over to the supernatural council. Life was finally back to normal at the agency. The detectives pieced together all of the information about Jeremy and added the file to their database.

"The kids were not severely traumatized." Stiles was saying.

"There were also no signs of sexual assault nor was there any signs of torture." Allison elaborated. The others were vastly relieved.

"Thank God. Have they been given the all clear?" Derek wanted to know.

"Yeah. All of them have gone home." Trip said.

"By the way, we already have a new case." Liam mentioned as he passed out the new file to the others.

"Another ghost?" Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just wait until you hear the details." Mason declared.

* * *

**_Lake George, New York;_ **

Kelly and her husband Galen took their children and Steve and Bucky's kids to Six Flags Great Escape Lodge & Indoor Water Park for the weekend. They dropped their bags on the beds in their assigned suite. 

The Great Northern suite had a bunk bed room, a bedroom with two queen sized beds and an attached bathroom, the living room area had two more queen beds, a sofa bed, and a dining room. There was the usual comforts including a refrigerator, a microwave, and coffee machine.

A bassinet was set up for little Aurora. Drew was given the bottom bunk while Pietro took the top bunk. The bunk bed had safety rails on both top and bottom. The other kids were then assigned their sleeping spaces. Lottie and Wanda would be sharing a bed with Iliana. Zack, Brandon, and Mellie would take turns sleeping in the sofa bed and the remaining queen beds. Galen and Kelly had one of the queen beds in the living room. The kids were bouncing off the walls.

"I can't wait to go to the water park!" Pietro cheered.

"I want to go on the water slide." Brandon said.

"Go get ready. We head out soon."' Galen said.

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York;_ **

Bucky and Steve were alone. So they stripped down to their birthday suits. Bucky grabbed Steve's ass and kissed him hard. A few minutes later, he picked up the blond and dropped him on their king sized bed. Moments later, he grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. 

Bucky pressed a finger into Steve and kissed him softly. Steve groaned and gripped the sheets. When Bucky deemed his husband ready, he slicked himself up and pushed into Steve. He kissed him softly.

The pace was a slow, sweet lovemaking. After what felt like an eternity, they climaxed in a mess of sweat, cum, and passion. As they recovered in the aftermath, Bucky kissed Steve and smiled. It was the perfect ending to a perfect night.

* * *

The next day, Boyd, Erica, Brett, and Liam went out on a double date. They went to an indoors mini golf course. They had fun competing against each other. Brett was on Boyd's team and Liam was with Erica. Erica's final putt won her and Liam the competition. Now the other boys had to buy them dinner.

* * *

While the boys were paying up, Derek and Stiles were alone. They cuddled up together.

"Can we have a little date night tomorrow? I can make dinner for us." Derek suggested.

"I would love that." Stiles smiled. Derek pulled him close and smiled at his boyfriend. Even after such a terrible case, he could always look to Stiles to find some good in the world.


End file.
